Moonlit Meeting
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: Yolie has a surprise meeting with someone one night which brings back painful memories.
1. Moonlit Meeting 1

*…*- Stands for their thoughts

Yolie sat by the water edge. The waves were crashing on the cliffs not too far away. The waves trying to reach her feet but only managing to lightly touch her toes. She lay there on the sand looking up at the sky. The sky was so beautiful, the stars were sparkling, and the full moon was hanging overhead. It was just so breathtaking. For a moment, she dreamed that she was at home in the real world instead of the digi world. Hearing a chorus of laughter, she turned her head towards her friends farther down the strip of sand. The fire was burning bright and her friends along with their digimon were sitting around it. She didn't know what had sparked them to laugh so hard but she could guess it had something to do with the red faced Davis found sprawling on the sand. A smile played on her face as she watched his embarrassing antics. 

Sometimes she just couldn't get it. How could Davis not see what was going on between Kari and Tai? Those two were meant to be together. Sure Kari liked Davis, but only as a good friend. She did admit to her a few times that his constant picking on T.K. annoyed her sometimes. Sora had compared her once to her situation with Tai and Matt. To her it seemed pretty obvious that Matt and Sora were meant to be and that Sora saw Tai as just her best friend. How people couldn't manage to see that was beyond her. Letting a sigh escape her lips Yolie slowly closed her eyes. If only she had that kind of problem. However, of course fate always seemed to have a crazy knack of screwing with her life. As the waves rhythmically crashed among the cliffs Yolie soon found herself drifting off and thinking about her own love. 

Later that night, Yolie heard a very sweet and haunting melody being played. She slowly found herself awake and sitting upright. She listened to the music and found herself curious to find out who or what was playing it. The melody was so sad that it seemed to reach out and sing with her own lonely soul. It was a tune that she had heard only once before and had thought never to hear again. Carefully walking toward the cliffs, she saw someone sitting near its edge. Cautiously she walked toward the lone figure. The spray of the waves that fell on her made her gasp aloud at its coldness. At the sound of an interloper, the figure quickly whipped their head around to face her. She let out another gasp as she soon lost herself into deep violet eyes. Eyes that she dreamed of many nights, those eyes that had haunted her. They were the all too familiar eyes of her enemy. 

A look of recognition and something else crossed those eyes. What that other thing in his eyes was she couldn't be sure for it seemed to quickly disappear. He quickly stood back up and walked towards her. "What do you want digi destined?" He asked in a cold tone.

When she tried to speak nothing would come out. She was just drowning in those eyes although they were now cold and callous. A long silence fell on them before she could finally speak. " Where did you learn that song?" 

" I don't see how that is any of your business." He snapped back. "Besides it's just a stupid song." Somehow, that comment stung her yet she didn't know why. She looked at the moon and stared. Closing her eyes, memories washed over her as she remembered that song. 

**_When the moon is gracing the midnight sky,_**

**_When you just have this constant urge to die_**

**_Just look at the star and you will see_**

**_That star guarding you that's a part of me._**

**_ _**

**_You are my friend,_**

**_Till the very end_**

**_I'll always be here_**

**_So there's nothing to fear._**

**_ _**

**_When you think of me, I'll think of you_**

**_The friendship we have is given to so few_**

**_Always and forever I'll be there_**

**_This I promise you, this I swear._**

When she opened her eyes, again she was greeted with startled violet eyes. " How? How could you know those words? I have never told anyone about them. It's impossible. How could you know it?"

" I-I don't know. I don't remember anyone teaching it to me." She whispered. "It just came to me just now. It's just just that… When I heard you playing that song I just remembered him!" Yolie fell to the ground as tears began to spill from her eyes. He just stood there in confusion as she watched the girl before him. Something was telling him that this wasn't right that she shouldn't be crying. Something inside him told him that he didn't want to see her cry. Instinctively he took off his cape and draped it around her. She crouched down and hesitantly gathered her in his arms.

*What am I thinking?! I am the Digimon Kaiser! She is a digi destined. She is my enemy! Yet, what is this feeling that I have of wanting to protect her. I don't want to hurt her. *

" I still can't believe it. I remember that song so well although it's been years since I last heard it. He had played it for me."

" Who is he?" Ken questioned. 

" He promised, he promised me."

" Promised what? Who promised?"

" K-kun, he promised that he would always be there for me, to always protect me, to always love me." She sobbed harder into his chest. *God what am I doing! He is my enemy. Why am I telling him this? Moreover, why is he holding me in his arm? Oh he feels so good. Stop it Yolie! Remember he is your enemy! Why is it that I feel so safe in his arms? *" He was my best friend when I was 6. He was there for me when my grandma died. He wrote that song for me. He said that whenever I felt sad to always think of things that made me happy. When I was seven he gave me this necklace and told me that we would always be together." Yolie took out her necklace and let the moonlight shine over it. Memories of the happy times they had together washed over her. Happy memories of the times they spent together at school and at the park. 

" What happened to him?"

" He died a month afterwards. He and his parents were on the highway when they had a head on collision with a truck. His parents died instantly. He was severely injured. When I finally learned about it on the news I begged my parents to let me see him. But they told me that he was gone. When I heard that I screamed and sobbed until I grew tired. For me the world just seemed to fall in a black cloud. I hardly talked and just went on with life like a robot. My parents sent me to countless psychiatrists for the next year. One of them suggested that we move that maybe the surroundings were like a constant reminder to me and that I couldn't move on. So my parents decided to move. Before long, without the constant reminders of him I was able to move on." A sob racked her body as she finished her story. 

Ken felt something inside him but he didn't know what it was. Tilting her head up he wiped away her tears. " Please don't cry anymore Li-chan." 

With those words, Yolie stiffened. Nobody had ever called her that since he had died. Suddenly she caught a glint of something silver. It was a silver chain around his neck; it was the exact same one that Yolie had. Taking it into her hand and she examined it closely. " Where-where did you get this?"

" I don't really know." He replied. " For as long as I can remember I've had it." He took the necklace off and looked at it in his hand. "I don't know why but I can never go without it. One time I though I lost it a few months ago and I went completely ballistic. I nearly killed wormmon. I'm not really sure where I got it. All I can remember is this beautiful smile and hair that was this beautiful shade of…violet!" Ken quickly tore his eyes from the necklace and onto Yolie. She had a startled look on her face.

" Ken…"

" Yolie, hey Yolie where are you?" When she heard the calls of her friends, she quickly turned towards their voices. When she turned back to where Ken was, he was gone. Yolie just sat there with a look of shock plastered on her face. She hardly notices the beautiful sun rising over the water. Before long the others had found her, yet she didn't move from her place.

" Yolie why do you have that Kaiser's cape?" Kari asked. 

Ignoring the question, she quickly got up. " Guys we need to return to the real world. There is something important that I need to do." * Could it really be? Could it really be him? I have to know. I need to go back. I will not be able to rest until I know for sure. *

The others gave her puzzling looks as she walked pass but soon followed her lead. 

Author's Note: Well here's the first part. I'm still undecided about turning this into more into a Kenlie romance or not. Guess we'll just have too see what comes out of my head! 


	2. Moonlit Meeting 2

Yolie walked into her room and quickly locked the door behind her. She didn't want to be bothered by her sisters today. She just had too much on her mind. Taking off her backpack she opened it and pulled out a purple cape. It was the Kaiser's cape. Flopping onto her bed she held it close to her. Looking up at the ceiling all she could think about was Ken and their meeting the night before. It was so strange the way he had acted towards her. In fact it was strange for her to be acting that way towards anyone. She had never cried that hard before, in front of anyone but her family. She had never told any of her friends what had happened those many years ago. The recollection was too painful. She had not thought about her long lost friend in such a long time but now as memories of their times together were reawakened she could feel the old pain resurfacing. 

* How did this all happen? How could I have acted that way? I never told anyone about him or how I felt before. None of my friends know about my past, yet I tell my ENEMY! Oh there is definitely something wrong with me. But wait, how did he get that necklace though? And why did he call me Li-chan? *

Getting up off of the bed Yolie walked to her closet. Taking a chair, she stood atop of it and took out a grayish box from the top shelf. The box looked worn out by time and dust was coating it. Placing it down on the floor, she sat beside it. Hesitantly she looked at the box, unsure of what to do next. With a deep breath she lifted the lid. Inside the box was an assortment of items. There were many photos found inside the box, along with little pictures and little mementos. With shaky hands she took the stack of photographs and slowly looked over them. As each image passed by her eyes started to feel watery even with the pictures with quite comical scenes, the feeling building up inside of her would not stop, and before she was half way through them the damn of emotions burst, as tears flowed down her face. As she dug deeper into the box more memories began to surface. Some were of happy times, yet others invoked so much pain. She knew that she shouldn't be torturing herself like this but she just couldn't help it. Something was telling her that she needed to remember, and that she must not forget about him. 

Taking out a picture she laughed at the childish drawing. She had totally forgotten about it. She remembers well the events that had occurred around it. As she leaned back towards the bed she looked out of the window as memories started to wash over her…

It was a wonderful sunny day out. The Sun was shining bright, the birds were singing merrily to each other, and the wind danced with the trees. Yolie was walking happily down the street, making sure not to step on the lines of the sidewalk. A smile was plastered on her face as she happily went along. She was heading over to Kotuku's apartment so the two could walk to school together, as was their routine. Today was a little different though.

Yolie was so concentrated on looking a t the lines of the sidewalk she didn't notice the person the soon collided with her.

" Watch kid!" The boy said to Yolie. 

" Hey! I wasn't the one running into people!" Yolie angrily answered back as she got up from the ground. Taking a closer look at the person, she soon regretted what she just said. There standing in front of her was Takumi, her school's bully. He was tall for his tall for his age, and slightly bulky. He was well known among the kids in her class as a bully. He constantly picked on those kids that were smaller than him and he was never without his two cronies, Juro and Taiki. As she dusted herself off and picked her stuff up she realized that today was no exception. There were the other two slightly shorter kids beside Takumi. 

Yolie felt something just wasn't right when she look down. " Oh my god, the necklace!" Yolie frantically felt around her neck for it then quickly got down on her knees to search for it. 

" Looking for this little girl?" Takumi asked as he dangled a silver necklace with the sign of friendship on it. 

" Hey give that back!" Yolie yelled as she got back up. " It's mine!" She tried to reach for it but Takumi quickly took it out of her reach.

" If you want it, come and get it!" He said as he and his two cronies tossed it amongst themselves. This went on for a while until Yolie quickly became tired and broke down and cried.

" Aww is the little bitty girl crying?" Takumi teased. "Boo hoo uff!" When Yolie looked up from his muffled teasing she noticed that he was on the ground and scrunched up into a ball. 

" Hey you cant' do that to Takumi!' Taiki said.

" Well I just did moron," Kotuku said. " Now unless you want to be in the same position as he is I suggest you give back the necklace and get out of here. And don't forget to take your little friend over there along with you." Seeing that he meant business the two cronies tossed him the necklace and proceeded to haul their asses, along with Takumi's, out of there. Picking up the necklace Kotuku helped Yolie back up and handed her necklace over to him.

" Thanks K-kun." She said with a wide smile, "You're the best."

" Come on Li-chan," Taking her hand into his, they both started to run, " we have to hurry or we might get to school late."

Later on that day…

Yolie was getting her stuff together again. Class had ended for the day. When she saw a shadow pass over her desk she looked up to see Kotuku there." Hey K-kun. So what did you draw today?"

" Same old stuff." He said as he showed her his drawing. (It looks like wormmon except a childlike rendition). 

" Oh cool." Yolie exclaimed. " What are you going to call it?" She asked, as she looked closer at it. " It kind of looks like a caterpillar to me? Eww those are so gross." 

" Don't know." He shrugged. " So what did you draw?" When he saw the drawing he quickly face faulted.

" What?" Yolie asked confused. " What's wrong with it?" Looking at the picture the picture she couldn't see what was the matter with it. (The picture is like a chibi version of Yolie, Kotuku, and Takumi. Yolie is dressed like a princess, Kotuku like a knight, and Takumi like a dragon. On the drawing Kotuku is standing triumphantly over a the slain dragon as the princess is cheering in the side line.)

" Hey Yolie, dinners ready." She heard a voice outside her room say.

" Be right there." She answered. Standing back up again, she placed the picture back into the box. I guess I can sort the rest of these out after dinner she told herself. She walked to her door and unlocked it. Taking one last look back she closed the door and went to eat her dinner.

Author's Notes: Gomen ne minna-chan. I did mean to put this part up awhile ago. It's just that with the end of the end of the marking period (so many test AHHH!!), practices, and having to go to work, I just haven't had much time. Luckily though I'm gonna have a four day weekend coming up so hopefully I'll get the next part out soon. I'd just like to thank everyone that has read my stories and reviewed them. I really appreciate it. Oh and as for the 'song' that I put in the first part of the story, I just made that up. I couldn't think of an appropriate song at the time so I just wrote whatever came to mind. I really wanted to post the first part up and I couldn't remember and songs with the lyrics that I wanted. Well I hope you guys liked this second part. Please don't forget to review. Arigato!!!


	3. Moonlit Meeting 3

Yolei had finished her dinner early and quickly locked herself up in her room. Leaning against the door she stared at the box situated in the middle of her floor. She walked towards it, unsure of what to do next. Slowly getting closer she changed her mind and walked towards her desk. She pressed a few keys and booted up her computer, the soft hum quickly calming her nerves. Typing in her screen name and password she quickly navigated herself through her multitude of files until she reached the one she had been looking for. Opening the file a variety of pictures popped up and some text files, all having the name Ken stamped on it.It surprised her how easily she had been able to find it. She hadn't looked at these files in such a long time. The last time was before she ever found out the Kaiser's true identity. 

Scrolling through the pictures she couldn't help but sigh. * He's so handsome. Why did he have to be a genius kid bent on taking over the digital world? * Having reached a text marked stats she opened the document. In the document was every conceivable stat on Ken. It ranged from his name all the way to the brand of socks that he wore. (AN: Talk about obsessive ^_^*) When she got down to his birthday something just clicked in her mind. * Oh my god! *Jumping out of her seat she went towards the box and started to rummage through it. Taking out a small photo album she flipped through them until she came to a picture of a little boy and girl with icing all over their faces. Written on the back of the picture in large childlike handwriting: 

**K-kun's 6th birthday. _March 14th 19**._**

Going back to the computer screen her eyes darted from the screen and then back to the writing on the back of the picture. * Oh god, oh god, oh god. Can it really be him? * Clicking out of the window she searched through all of her pictures till she came to one with a picture of Ken when he was seven. It was the youngest picture of him she could find. Flipping through her photo album she found another picture of Kotuku without the icing all over his face. Analyzing both pictures she found both boys to be almost identical. The only difference was that Ken had slightly longer hair. * So unless one of these two had an identical twin that I had never heard about then they have got to be the same person. * 

Scrolling through more of the information she had compiled on Ken she found that they had some distinct similarities. Flopping down onto her bed Yolei stared blankly up at the ceiling. * But now that I've found out all this what am I going to do about it? It's pretty obvious that he doesn't remember me. If he did he wouldn't be trying to control the digital world, or try to harm us. I know my K-kun would never do that. It was then that the song filtered back into her thoughts. *

**_When the moon is gracing the midnight sky,_**

**_When you just have this constant urge to die_**

**_Just look at the star and you will see_**

**_That star guarding you, that's a part of me._**

**_ _**

**_You are my friend,_**

**_Till the very end_**

**_I'll always be here_**

**_So there's nothing to fear._**

**_ _**

**_When you think of me, I'll think of you_**

**_The friendship we have is given to so few_**

**_Always and forever I'll be there_**

**_This I promise you, this I swear._**

* Yes, there is definitely no way that he would try to harm me. So what do I do now? How do I make him remember me? Maybe if I try to talk to him he'll remember. Maybe I can jog some of his memory! Yes, that's what I'll do! * Bolting upright she leaped towards the box on the floor and picked up a few things. Going back towards her computer she searched for the gate to the digital world. She had made a connection to it a few weeks ago, on one sleepless night. She had hidden it to make sure that none of her siblings would stumble upon it. Making sure that the door to her room was locked she took out her digivise. She took a deep breath and exhaled. 

"Well, here goes nothing." And with that she was whisked away, into the digital world. 

Author's Note: Well here's the third part. How was it? Um just to let you know I just made up that date for his birthday cause I couldn't find it anywhere. Oh and thanks to everyone that have been reading and reviewing my fics. Thanks to Sephiroth no Miko for informing me about the little mistakes. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never have and never will. 


	4. Moonlit Meeting 4

AN: I'd just like to apologize to everyone for not posting in such a long time. I kind of got writer's block while writing this chapter. Thanks to everyone for their patience.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

*signify thoughts*

As Yolei landed on the ground she surveyed her surroundings. It was dark out and she was in a small clearing surrounded by dense woods. As the wind slowly picked up she rubbed her arms fervently. All around her little noises could be heard. *This is creepy. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here, in the dark, all by myself. * Looking down at her watch she realized that it was pretty late. *Would he even be here at this time of night? Oh well, I can't lose my nerve now; I have to find out the truth. * Walking resolutely forward she trekked through the dense woods. At every snap of a twig she would jump with fright but still she kept going on. It seemed like hours before she finally saw light up ahead. Running with great speed, yearning to get out of the menacing forest she didn't realized her mistake until it was too late. 

There directly in front of her was a cliff's edge. She tried with all of her might to stop but to no avail. Letting out a scream she felt herself plummet. Closing her eyes she prayed with all of her might. When she felt the rush of falling had stopped she cringed. * Am I dead? * Tentatively opening her eyes she found herself dangling over a small digimon village. *How is this possible? * Inspecting her surroundings she came face to face with a pair of all too familiar eyes. Upon recognition she squirmed, not wanting to be this close to him, and yet…

" Stop squirming! Unless of course you want to plummet to your death, of which I would most likely oblige." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. Realizing her mistake and her current position she threw herself at him. It was an action that surprised both of them. * Hey I'm too young to die! Though I can't complain at this current position. Hmmm…he's pretty well built. Why did he bother saving me anyway? * Different thoughts swam through her head as she tried to replay what had just happened moments ago.

* Oh she feels so nice and… What the hell am I thinking? * Quickly wiping those thoughts out of his head he quickly dislodged her from him. " Take us back to base." He ordered. As they flew back to his base he gazed at her calculatingly. 

" What are you looking it?" Yolei snapped at him.

" Nothing too appealing I can assure you." He snidely replied. "Tell me digi destined. What exactly are you doing here at this god forsaken hour?" They had arrived at his base and he waited for her to jump down. 

" Well I should be asking you the same thing." Yolei jumped down from the digimon's back.

"Well I asked first." He answered back. Other digimon had come forth and placed shackles on her wrists. Taking the chain that was attached to them he led her away. Silently they walked through the seemingly cavernous halls. 

" Where are you taking me?" Yolei asked, unwilling to answer his inquiry. 

" You'll see." He answered.

It seemed like hours that they walked, endless darkness encompassing them. The feeling in the air made her flesh rise with goose bumps. Finally they reached a towering door that had a battle scene carved upon it. The door depicted two opposing races of digimon battling. One side had a menacing appearance, which she presumed represented evil. The other side had two beautiful angels taking command that she assumed to be the side of good. When he opened the doors she was surprised to see the interior. The room was ornately decorated with royal blue and gold. The contrast between the outside and the inside surprised her. She stood at the threshold to survey her surroundings. Before she could truly inspect it, she was jarred by the pull of the chains towards the four-poster bed. Fearing his intentions, she fought. 

" Will you quit it!" He yelled irritably. " Unless you want me to throw you in a dark and damp cell you will stop your struggling."

After hearing the threat she stopped thrashing. He proceeded to chain her to the bed. After he was done doing this he got up and started to pace the room. *What the hell do I do with her now? I can't release her, she knows where my base is and I will have to be in constant guard from a frontal attack from those other pesky digi destined. But what use would I have of her to keep her here? Why is she here is the first place? She never answered my previous question. What to do what to do? * 

As he paced back and forth over the royal blue rug Yolei sat on the bed watching him. * What am I doing here? God I've gone insane. What is he doing anyway? His pacing is really starting to get on my nerves. Why does he look so confused? God he really does resemble him. But how is that possible? My K-kun was never so cold or calculating. He was so nice. He was always there for me, to protect me. * Taking her necklace out from under her shirt he looked at it closely. It had the kanji, _forever_, suspended by two intertwined silver chains. Seeing a shadow appear she looked up, into his eyes. There were myriads of emotions in those eyes. There was one of confusion, yet also understanding, hatred, and yet another emotion akin to love. Other emotions battled in those eyes until one triumphed over the rest. The look of recognition came to his eyes, and afterward a flood of regret.

"Oh god. What have I become?" As all of the memories started to flood back into his mind, tears started to fall. With a sob he fell onto the floor. He felt soft fingertips brushing those tears away. When he looked back up he saw a look of triumph on her face. And to his greatest relief there was also a look of forgiveness in her eyes. Quickly taking the keys out of his belt he unlocked the shackles. Taking her into his arms, he hugged her tightly to him. When he felt her hug him back he felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Li-chan. So sorry." He murmured his sincerest apologies.

" It's alright K-kun. But I'm really curious as to what happened? How did you become like this? Why haven't I heard from you in so long?"

"Well I'm not absolutely sure. There are so many segments of my memory that are missing. I remember the little things like when we first met and things like that, but I don't really remember the accident. All I can remember was how the glass had cut into me. After that there is a really long expanse of time that I don't really remember." 

The two were now lying on the bed as they both stared up onto the ceiling. There was silence for a long expanse of time. After awhile Ken rolled over to find out her reaction to all of this. What he found surprised him. With her violet hair fanning over the pillow, Yolei had closed her eyes. By her even breathing, he soon concluded that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Gazing at her lovely face, he couldn't help but smile. Slowly leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

" Sweet dreams," he whispered before leaning back and closing his eyes. 


End file.
